A Sword, A Horse, A Scarf?
by kikis2
Summary: Following 4.04, the girls discuss the oncoming war. Hints of C/B, S/B friendship.


**A/N: this is just a tiny, cheery convo because the last ep depressed me. Here's how that last scene totally ended.**

**XOXO**

"And I thought things were going to be easy," Serena said thoughtfully.

Blair clung tightly to Serena's gown, head burrowing further into the familiar scent. It's not crying, if your eyes are closed. Serena's finger brushed against her hot, sticky cheek. Serena always had to prove her wrong, throwing unwanted truths in her face.

"What happened, B?"

"Chuck declared war," she responded, no hint of a sniffle In her voice.

For a moment Serena's hands just continued a smoothing motion through her hair. "B…"

Blair slinked backwards. "What?" Her lips thinned. "You think I'm in the wrong?"

"I didn't say that." Serena smiled at Blair's glare. Looping one long arm around Blair's neck, she pulled her down till their foreheads touched. "Two hours ago you wanted to out his girlfriend as a call girl in front of a charity gala."

Blair pouted, throwing herself into the cushions. "Please, as if that little Vivian Ward-wannabe didn't have it coming."

Serena had been mildly charmed by Eva and Chuck's romance, at least until Blair cried, but that was definitely not something she'd ever admit to. "I'm just saying, some people—_not me_—might consider that a pre-emptive strike."

"Completely justifiable," Blair said tightly.

Serena nodded. "Uh huh, and now you've got what you wanted."

"You think I wanted war?" she demanded, eyes fluttering furiously.

Serena watched as her own fingers traced the line of her cut-outs in the J Mendes dress. "Chuck ran off and he came back in love and _happy_." She looked up, nothing but gentle concern appeared on her face. "While you…Are you sure there wasn't some part of you that wanted to punish him? Because...because." Serena shrugged helplessly. "Maybe you wanted him to be miserable about losing you? As miserable as you were at losing him."

Blair didn't know what she wanted.

She wanted Eva gone. She didn't want to love Chuck. She didn't want Chuck to love anybody else. She wanted him happy. She didn't think anybody else should be able to make him happy. Not when she had tried so hard and failed so traumatically.

Serena fingered a dark lock to get her attention, when Blair refused to look at her. "Hey, Eva's gone. You won! Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Blair's face remained stoic. "You just want an excuse to uncork the Bordeaux," she huffed sullenly.

"I actually forgot we had that. Thank you for reminding me." Serena shot a playful grin over her shoulder as she disappeared out the door.

Blair suffered with little more than a theatrical sigh, but Serena returned quickly.

"S, at least use a cork screw!" she complained, watching the blonde's fingers twist and tug.

"No need."

She slid to the edge of the bed as Serena expertly opened the bottle, taking the glass when Serena offered it with a smug look.

Blair raised a curious brow. "What are we toasting to again?"

"How about…to Chuck, who can declare the war, but will never win it," she declared, only half mocking.

Blair smiled slowly at Serena's optimism. "To victory, then."

Their glasses clinked, and the liquid quickly disappeared

Blair waited until Serena had finished her first glass.

"But am I the only one on the frontline?"

Serena gasped in faux dismay. "No, no, no! I'm your wingman. Wait, no…wing-gal."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Of course you are," she snapped impatiently before smiling again. "But don't you have your own enemies to confront, prizes to catch, hmmn?" Serena liked to play nice, but Blair knew it only took a tiny push for her to enter the game.

"Vanessa and Dan should have a chance. I don't want him if he loves her."

"Why you want him at all is—" Blair cut herself off. "Yes, let Humphrey play house, or _loft_, but Juliette..."

"Already lost the first battle," Serena finished.

"So shouldn't get a chance at Nate!" Blair interrupted hotly.

Serena shook her head, but couldn't contain a small laugh. It was war, there would be casualties, and she'd sleep just fine if one of them was Nate's new hook-up. But she couldn't think about it. If somehow Juliette disappeared and she ended up with Nate…Maybe she could still pretend it wasn't premeditated.

"Should we begin drawing up the battle plans? Or perhaps we can get some uniforms made." Serena offered gleefully, thoughts delightedly flittering from chunky boots to navy caps.

"We have uniforms." Blair announced while pouring another glass. She disappeared into her closet.

Serena gave Blair an amused look when she returned from the far reaches of her closet. "_B_."

Blair wore a satisfied smirk, her eyes shining like they hadn't in months. In the hand not holding her glass, she clutched tightly onto two almost forgotten items.

She put down everything but a brightly printed Hermès scarf. She folded it preciously around Serena's neck, ignoring Serena's smothered laughter.

She picked up the other item, carefully holding it between both hands. "Jennifer Ouellette, Chinese silk with hand-stitched gold brocade," she breathed dreamily.

Serena watched on, curious, but for some reason happier than she had been all day. "I thought you outgrew the headbands?"

Blair shot her a silencing look, but was pleased at what she saw. Orange and purple should have clashed horrifically against Serena's crimson gown, but instead it looked just _right_.

Blair slid the headband on with ease. "Fits perfectly," she replied.

"So how much damage can some silk accessories do?" Serena asked through a fit of inexplicable giggles.

Blair clucked her tongue. it should be obvious. "It's a message. Sent to destroy morale."

Serena brushed her fingers over Blair's headband, pushing some stray hairs behind her ear. "Terrifying."

Blair placed a soft kiss on the edge of Serena's lips. All deals should be sealed with a kiss.

"We will be," she promised.

**XOXO**


End file.
